


Pep Talk

by Merfilly



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Conversations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christie tells Vriess how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep Talk

"Don't take his shit," Christie told Vriess, helping the other man repair his chair. "Johner's all piss and wind. You're more than that."

"He's got Elgyn in his pocket," Vriess griped. "This place ain't ever gonna fit me, no matter how good I am."

Christie stopped, and glared at Vriess. "We signed on. I made my place. You will make yours. And Johner can either take it, or ship out."

"Why you so fuckin' interested in me making it?" Vriess growled.

"I like pissing off Johner," Christie answered, giving that rare but perfect smile.

Vriess returned it, before finishing repairs.


End file.
